Tuesday
Tuesday '''is the 2nd episode in Chicken Girls. Synopsis The episode begins with dance team tryouts. Birdie and Rooney are deciding who joins Attaway Dance Team. The 1st contestants are 4 boys that know the moves, but are lazy. The 2nd contestant is a boy that knows the moves but is also lazy, but is more smiley than the last group. The 3rd contestant is Hamilton, who does the whip. The 1st contestants are shown again. The 4th contestant is Hamilton in an elephant suit. The 2nd contestant is shown again, tugging at his pants and smirking. Hamilton is shown again, and he angrily throws his elephant helmet. 5th(and last), the Chicken Girls(Rhyme, Ellie, Quinn)and Kayla audition and they kill it! However, Rhyme loses her CG bracelet and Tim Sharp notices. When the 4 girls are done auditioning, Birdie and Rooney discuss who they want on the team. Rooney is biased towards her sister Quinn, but Birdie says Ellie stood out to her. Rooney says they need Quinn, but Birdie protests that Kayla’s got the moves. They choose to put Ellie and Kayla on the team, leaving Rhyme and Quinn as the last 2 choices. Ellie brags to Quinn that Henry was looking at her the whole time. Quinn asks, “he was?”, leading Ellie to say that he was looking at their(Ellie and Henry)’s Snapchats. Birdie calls everyone to line up. If a name is called, they step forward and make the team. Kayla, Quinn, and Ellie(in that order)are called, leaving Rhyme out. Rhyme is upset, and exits the gym. In the hallway, Tim gives Rhyme back her bracelet. After Rhyme thanks him, he mentions that he works for the newspaper and is writing about the dance team tryouts, to which Rhyme says “breaking news, 4 friends try out and 3 make the team.” Tim complements Rhyme, introduces himself, and mentions that he is Kayla’s “older, much cooler” cousin. Rhyme introduces herself to Tim. Tim says goodbye to Rhyme and exits. T.K. enters, asking where Rhyme’s hoodie is, and Rhyme tells him she didn’t make the team. They are both bummed out. Rhyme asks T.K. if he’s met Tim Sharp, and he says “what about him?”. Rhyme says Tim seems cool, to which T.K. says “what do you mean cool?”. Rhyme says he seems nice, to which T.K. says “what do you mean nice?”. Rhyme asks T.K., “since when do you have a problem with rudimentary words?”, to which T.K. says “what do you mean rudimentary?”, as he doesn’t know what that means. T.K. then asks if Rhyme has a crush on Tim, to which Rhyme says no, to which T.K. says cool. T.K. then says his sister is having a birthday party at the arcade, and that Rhyme and her friends stop by. Rhyme asks if it’s a dance team thing, and T.K. says he will bring Rhyme with him. Rhyme says maybe, and the school bell rings. At the arcade, Birdie walks in with Rooney and Quinn. They are all wearing their red Attaway Dance Team jackets. People are shown playing games at the arcade, including Kayla, Henry, and Hamilton playing a basketball shoot to win game. Kayla is also wearing a dance team jacket. T.K. is shown trying to open a bag of peanuts. A few more people are shown playing arcade games. Kayla asks Ellie(who is also wearing a dance team jacket)if her friends are cool with her(Kayla)hanging out with them, to which Ellie says yeah. Kayla says that Quinn seems intimidating, to which Ellie says that she’s harmless, and that it sucks Rhyme’s not on the team. Ellie notices Henry, who is taking a snap for his Snapchat. Kayla asks if she and Ellie should respond, to which Ellie says “yeah, let him know we’re here”. Ellie calls dibs on Henry, decides to set Kayla up with T.K., and calls T.K. over to their table. T.K. drops his peanuts and comes over to their table. Kayla introduces himself to T.K. and Ellie mentions that she and Kayla at dance camp. Ellie tells Kayla that T.K. is Rhyme’s best friend and like a brother to the Chicken Girls, to which T.K. tells Ellie not to put him in the bro zone. Ellie then tells Kayla that Rhyme and T.K. hung out all summer while they were at dance camp, and Kayla asks if T.K. and Rhyme are together. T.K. then launches into telling Ellie and Kayla about hanging with Rhyme, and describes in full detail that once Rhyme spilled ice cream in her hair, got swarmed by bees, and jumped in the pool with her clothes on. Kayla says that it’s very specific. T.K. claims the moment to be the best day of his life. Ellie is shocked that that’s the best day of his life. Birdie asks T.K.(referring to him as “baby bro”)to take a picture for her, Rooney, and Quinn(referring to them as “us”), and T.K. comes over and takes the picture. Rhyme arrives late to the party and apologizes for so, as it took forever to wrap her gift. Ellie says that it’s no big deal, and Rhyme asks her and Kayla if they’ve seen T.K., to which they say he was just here. Rhyme mentions that T.K. invited her, but she feels like he’s ignoring her, and Ellie teases Rhyme about T.K. liking her. Rhyme shuts down the rumor and again claims that they’re just friends. Ellie sarcastically agrees and tries to describe a game she wants to go play. Rhyme says it’s the one Henry is playing. Ellie sarcastically says she didn’t know. Ellie and Kayla exit. Rhyme sees T.K. and Quinn talking, and is disgusted since it looks like they’re flirting. Rhyme, Ellie and Quinn do the Chicken Girls dance and have a group hug when they finish the routine. Cast '''Main Cast * Annie Leblanc as Rhyme * Hayden Summerall as T.K. * Brooke Butler as Ellie * Riley Lewis as Quinn * Dylan Conrique as Kayla * Mads Lewis as Birdie * Indiana Massara as Rooney * Caden Conrique as Tim Recurring Cast * Greg Marks as Henry * Jeremiah Perkins as Hamilton Trivia * This is the 2nd episode of Chicken Girls. * This marks the 1st appearances of Tim and Hamilton. * This also marks the 1st episode to feature Rush Holland, who is a background character with no spoken lines. He doesn’t have any spoken lines until episode 5(Halloween), where his character Flash is introduced. Flash is a main character. * This is the 1st episode to make it clear that T.K. and Birdie are siblings, since they have a scene together, T.K. mentions that Birdie is his sister, and Birdie calls T.K. “baby bro”. * This is the first appearance of Allen’s Arcade. * The social media site Snapchat is mentioned. * In Hamilton’s 1st audition, he does the whip. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}